No me quiero casar 1
by aidita98
Summary: En el reino de Tresten existen 8 reinos,con sus príncipes y princesas.Las familias concertan los matrimonios pero..¿Alquien les pregunto a ellos? la respuesta es no,una joven princesa desafia el poder para ser libre.¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Tendra el apoyo de su prometido y de los demás príncipes y princesas del reino? Descúbranlo ;)
1. Capitulo 1

Era un dia soleado en la tierra de Tristen,una joven pareja de par de principes iban en un carruaje hacia un reino el reino de la Amatista,elegido porque es el que esta al centro del pais,se celebraria una fiesta de nobles en la que se hablaria de los nuevos enlaces matrimoniales que se realizarian las proximas semanas en todo el estaban de fiesta,los plebeyos amaban algunas de las parejas pero...Ninguno de ellos en realidad conocia a su pareja como para embargo,lo haran por la patria y para evitar el avanze de la reconquista.

-Dime,¿De veras tenemos que hacer esto?-pregunta la joven Ada,hija del Rey del pais del Diamante.

-..Si,debemos hacerlo no nos queda otra...-respondio Shindou,el joven hiijo del Rey del Zafiro

-Pero...Somos muy jovenes,¿no crees?-pregunto Ada

-Si...lo se,pero nuestros padres lo concertaron...Nosotros no podemos hacer nada-dijo Shindou suspirando.

-Yo queria gobernar sola-dijo Ada

-Pero sabes que tu padre cayo enfermo,y si el muere y tu no te has casado,habra una guerra por la sucesion entre el resto de los reinos-dijo Shindou

-Oh..Shin-san,¿Porque debo de hacer esto?-preguntaba Ada con tristeza,lo que si joven prometido no sabia,era que ella no queria casarse no por nada politico,ella era soñadora,leia mucho y soñaba con encontrar la chico perfecto en el reino,ademas aun estaba considerada muy joven.

-Un principe debe sacrificarse por su patria...-dijo Shindou-Y los de la reconquista estan tomando territorio...-Shindou era el principe del reino Ddel Zafiro,este tampoco estaba de acuerdo con este repentino matrimonio concertado,pero...Ellos dos nada podian habian invitado a una fiesta de compromiso que se celebraba en el reino del este por el compromiso de los demas reinos.

-Ellos estan en nuestra misma situacion-dijo Ada-No conozco a ninguno de ellos,¿Y tu?-pregunto curiosa.

-Pues ya somos dos-respondio Shindou,con la mirada perdida en los paisajes de ese pacifico camino.

-Princesa,debe de estar preparada para la fiesta,el principe la esta esperando-dijo uno de los sirvientes de la corte de la Amatista.

-Si,ya lose-dijo la princesa que cepillaba su rubio cabello-El principe del reino de la Esmeralda...Yo no me quiero casar...Siento que..me cortan las alas con esto..-decia lamentandose frente al espejo,debia bajar y rapido,o sus padres se enfadarian.

-Pero...Yo no la conozco de nada-decia el principe de la Esmeralda incredulo-¿Por que teneis que elegir nuestro futuro?-

-Yo tambien tuve un matrimonio concertado con tu padre,Fey-dijo la madre de este,la reina-Tu aprenderas a amar a esa chica como yo lo hice,es parte de la labor de un futuro rey-

-Pero mama...-replico Fey

-Vamos a la fiesta de la reina de Amatista,¿No?-le pregunto Monique,princesa del reino de la pirita,a su prometido.

-Si,eso eso-respondio el friamente,Kyosuke,principe del reino de la perla.

-...Yo no me quiero casar...Quiero ser libre-dijo Monique con tristeza

-Si te consuela de algo...Ninguno de los 8 quiere casarse...-respondio el joven principe

-Es injusto...-replico Monique

-Nada podemos hacer-dijo Kyosuke.

-Oh..Fidio esto sera aburrido-dijo Merry,en otro de los carruajes camino del reino de la Amatista,princesa del reino de la Lapislazuli-Una estupida conferencia...-

-Si..yo pienso igual *suspiro*-respondio Fidio,principe del cuarzo.

-...¿Crees que los demas estan como nosotros?-pregunto Merry,Fidio sabia a que se padres concertaron el matrimonio,por conveniencia de ambos reinos,y ellos...Digamos que no les preguntaron.

-Es lo mas seguro-dijo Fidio-En esta epoca...Es todo asi,¿Quien nos mandaria nacer de la realeza?-

-...Me gustaria ser libre de elegir mi destino...-susurro Merry para si misma

-...-

"No me quiero casar,yo no lo elegi" Era lo que rondaba por las cabezas de los jovenes principes de los 8 reinos de Tristen.

[En el reino de la Amatista estaba todo listo para la llegada del resto de los nobles del pais]

-Princesa-dijo Fey haciendo una perfecta reverencia antes su futura prometida

-Principe-dijo Sui haciendo igual.

*Suspiro* "Yo no quiero estar aqui..."Pensaban ambos.

[N/Cambiamos ahora la narracion]

(Sui)

"Era mi deber ahora,junto a mi "prometido" Saluda a todos los asistentes"

-...¿Son muchos?-pregunto Fey,que parecia tener las mismas ganas de yo de marcharse de alli.

-Pues 8-respondi-Pero tranquilo,vienen de 2 en dos-

-¡Atencion! ¡Sus altezas la princesa del reino de la Lapislazuli y el principe del Cuarzo!-Anunciaba el pregonador.

-Bonito lugar-dijo Merry haciendo una reverencia-Y Enhorabuena por el matrimonio-La princesa Merry,de el reino de la Lapislazuli,era famosa por su actitud divertida.

-Yo digo lo mismo-dijo Fidio haciendo una reverencia ,el principe del reino del Cuarzo,famoso por sus habilidades con la y yo hicimos lo mismo

-Gracias-dijo Fey-Y enhorabuena igual-

"Protocolo,protocolo,y protocolo...Ninguno de los 4 queria estar ahi..."

-Pasad,y pasadlo bien-dije educadamente.

-Gracias princesa-dijeron todos robots,rostros impasibles y aburridos que odiaban su vida.

(Fey)

"Me parece,que todos pensamos lo mismo aqui,¿Por que no nos escapamos?...No,nuestras familias nos lo impide todo"

-¡Atencion! ¡Sus majestades de los reinos de la Pirita y la Perla!-

-Princesa Sui-dijeron ambos chicos haciendo una reverencia

-Esta todo precioso-dijo Monique,princesa del reino de la pirita,conocida por la cantidad de pretendientes que ha tenido durante toda su vida.

-Yo concuardo con ella-respondio Kyosuke,principe del reino de la Perla famoso por sus habilidades como gran espadachin,se dice que es uno de los mejores del reino...Um,no me importaria medirme con el alguna vez,para variar algo divertido alguna vez.

-Muchas gracias-respondia Sui a mi lado,tenia el rostro cansado,y sus palabras eran roboticas y sin sentimiento,igual que las de todos.

[Pero eso iba a cambiar]

(Sui)

-¡Atencion!-anuncio por ultima vez el pregonador-¡Sus majestades la princes del reino del Diamante y su prometido el principe del reino del Zafiro!-

-¡Waaa! ¡Esta todo muy lindo!-dijo la princesa bajando de un salto del extraño...¿Donde se ha dejado esa chica los modales?

-Ada no...-replicaba Shindou detras de el

-¡Eo! ¡Hemos llegado!-anuncio la chica levantando la ,la princesa del reino del Diamante,era ella tal vez por la que mas curiosidad sentia,dicen por ahi que ella ha dado muchos problemas a sus padres,debido a su comportamiento infantil y dicen que es dulce y tierna,y que todos los jovenes del reino estan perdidament enamorados de su cara de niña buena que nunca rompio un dicen que es muy estricta,que se enfada mucho y es una habia oido rumores tan contradictorios sobre ,todos concordaban en que,era una niña muy infantil.

-Me llamo Ada-dijo volviendose hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa-Princes adel reino dle diamante y estoy aqui por que me obligan^^-dijo con naturalidad.

-...Vaya-solto Fey a mi lado,se habia quedado como hipnotizado con la joven.

-Creo que todos estamos aqui por eso...Jajaja-respondio Shindou,principe del reino del Zafiro,tambien oi hablar de por ahi que es muy inteligente y tranquilo,y es compositor...Me llamo la atencion la primera vez que lo oi,me encanta la musica.

(Shindou)

"Ya la iba a liar Ada,no puedo dejarla sola ni un momento pero...Debo de reconocer que si no fuera por ella todo seria demasiado aburrido"

-Princesa,esta todo muy bien se nota el esfuerzo-dije haciendo una reverencia perfecta a la princesa de la Amatista.

-Gracias-respondio la chica con otra reverencia reverecia fue la mas perfecta que habia visto,era chica era la princesa mas bella del salon sin este mal que yo lo diga estando comprometido,obligado,como Ada dijo.

-Es un honor conocerlos-dijo Fey haciendo otra reverencia...En ese momento pense,como me gustaria estar en su lugar,Sui se veia esponsable y agradable,sin embargo Ada...Bueno,ella es ella.

-¡Lo mismo digo!-dijo Ada sonriente.-Oid,¿Por que hay aqui tantos estirados?-dijo en voz alta.

-Jajajajaja-todos hechamos a reir,mientras duques y condes de todos lados miraban a Ada amenazantes.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-dijo con inocencia.

(Fey)

"Ada era muy linda...Me gustaria conocerla mejor..Pero al igual que yo,ella esta comprometida..Bueno.."

[Un cuarteto de cuerda empezo a sonar,inundando la sala]

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunte a la joven Ada,ella parecio sorprenderse un poco,pero claro ambos estabamos prometidos,pero...¿Que es un baile? Note como las miradas de todos los presentes se posaban en nosotros,Ada sonrio satisfecha.

-Claro-respondio con dulzura,la tme de la mano y nos adentramos en la pista.

(Mitsuko)

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-replicaba en el carruaje.

-¡Fue tu culpa!-replicaba Kariya molesto.

-Hikaru me debe de estar esperando..-susurre

-Hikaru por aqui,Hikaru por alla...-replico Kariya con fastidio

-¡Es mi prometido!-replique molesta

-¡Lose lose!-replico Kariya molesto

-La princesa Ada debe de haber llegado ya con su prometido,pobrecita...El otro dia se cargo la armeria-dije ,hace apenas dos dias que a Ada le comunicaron de su casamiento,ella escapo en su caballo,pero sus padres ya tienen guardias en todos lados para que a su hija no le de por suicidarse un dia de odia ser princesa,odia la etiqueta el protocolo,y todo lo que tiene que ver con la mas si la prometen sin ella siquiera conocer a su futuro esposo.

-¡ATencion dus altezas la Duquesa del reino de diamante y el Conde!-anuncio el pregonador.

-Oh,¿Que te ha pasado?-pregunto Hikaru viniendo a mi encuentro

-Bueno...Nos retrasamos un porquillo porque al parecer...-mire acusadoramente a Kariya-Aqui el señor habia llevado el carruaje a lavar,y hemos tenido que alquilar uno-

-Jajaja-rio Hikaru divertido-Bueno,lo importante esque ya estais aqui^^,estas preciosa,MItsuko-dijo con un leve sonrojo

-Gra...gracias...-dije sonrojada

-"Mirad,¿Por que la princesa no esta bailando con su prometido?"-preguntaba una mujer cerca.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunte en voz baja

-Pues...*suspiro* Una de las locas ocurrencias del principe de la Esmeralda-dijo Hikaru divertido,el tambien provenia de ese reino,y conocia el principe desde que era pequeño.

(Ada)

"Este chico me impresiono,me divertida ver las caras de incredulidad de todos esos estirados en la sala,que miraban con los ojos desorbitados como el principe y yo bailabamos en el centro de la pista"

-Bailas de una manera exquisita-dijo divertido

-Lo mismo podria decir,majestad-respondi riendo

-Sos una dulzura-dijo el tambien riendo y note como un ligero rubor le daba color a mie estaba,ese chico misterioso,¿Que es este sentimiento? Se sente bien,creo que me perdi en los ojos verde-azulados del chico.

-Si lo decis vos-dije divertida

-Todos nis miran,¿Lo sabes?-me pregunto

-Lo se-dije riendo-Mira,es mi madre-dije señalando con la mirada-Vas a consegui que le de un infarto-rei

-Bueno,mira alli-dijo el chico señalando tambien mientras dabamos vueltas

-¿Quien es?-pregunte obaservando a una mujer de mediana dad que me miraba con odio

-Es mi madre,la Reina-dijo divertido-Creo que nuestras familias nose llevan muy bien,¿No?-pregunto el chico fijandose en como nuestros pades se miraban con desprecio.

-Bueno...-respondi sonriendo maliciosamente-Es divertido-

-Jaja,deberiamos vernos mas,su majestad-dijo el chico acercandome mas a el,yo me volvi a sonrojar.

-Pues yo opino lo mismo,croe que tenemos muchas cosas en comun-dije timidamente.

(Shindou)

"Esto es un escandalo..."

-..¿Que hacen?-pregunto Sui impresionada,que miraba como su prometido acercaba a mi prometida a el suavemente.

-Se lo estan pasando bien-dije divertido-Algo casi imposible en una fiesta como esta-Sui se me quedo mirando con sus grandes ojos morados con sorpresa.-Oh,espera,¿Tu si estas enamorada de el?-pregunte,aunque con algo de tristeza,pense que todos eran como Ada y yo,sus familias de llevan bien,entonces nos casan,pero nuestra relacion no llega a mas que conocidos del reino de al lado.

-Que va-dijo Sui negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida-Es solo que nose como tienen el valor de hacer algo asi-

-Ada arrastra a cualquiera-dije divertido

-Fey no tiene sentido de la responsabilidad,ni de la causa efecto-dijo Sui,y ambos reimos.

-Al parecer ambos debemos cuidar de ellos-dije divertido

-Pues si...jaja-dijo Sui con una linda sonrisa,era muy bella.

-¿Quieres tu tambien bailar?-le pregunte,ella se sorprendio como alarmada.

(Sui)

"Ba...bailar?"

-Y si nuestros padres...?-empeze

-No te preocupes-dijo el chico negando con la cabeza-Ellos lo estan haciendo,y no les pasa nada,digamosles con esto a nuestros padres que no queremos que decidan nuestro futuro-dijo tendiendome la mano,era un chico muy agradable...En realidad,era mejor de lo que yo me esperaba del famoso principe Shindou.

-..Bueno,vale^^-respondi,nos tomamos de la mano y tambien salimos a la pista de baile.

(Ada)

-...-

"Nos balanceabamos con suavidad,habia apoyado mi cabeza en el pecho del chico,era reconfortante...Pero..Esto no esta bien,lo noto en las miradas de todos los presentes pero...¿Quien dice que no se pude? Ademas,yo no elegi mi matrimonio,ni que tuviera que serle fiel a nadie que no sea yo corazon me iba muy rapido,igual iba el de el,con movimientos ritmicos pareciamos uno ,vi como Sui y Shindou se acercaron y ellos tambien empezaron a bailar"

-¡Esto es un escandalo!-se oyo decir a una mujer,una condesa o una duquesa probeblemente.

-Escandalo,Ya-dijo Fey volviendo la cabeza divertido-¿Y no es un escandalo que quieran decidir nuestro futuro?-

"Se esta enfrentando a ellos..."

-Nosotros somos los dueños de nuestro destino-añadi-Nadie tiene derecho a elegirlo por nosotros-

-..Ada...-se le escucharon decir a algunos en la y yo nos separamos.

-Monique,Merry,Sui¿de verdad que vosotras quereis estar obligadas a que os casen asi como asi?-argumente dirigiendome al resto de las princesas,divise a Mitsuko,la duquesa,y mi mejor amiga,que sonreia.

-¡Claro que no!-dijeron las chicas,aunque un poo vacilantes al principio.

-¡vosotros no elegis!-gruño uno de los reyes,pero no llegue a reconocer de que reino era,aunque desde luego no el mio.-¡Nosotros decidimos!-

-¿¡Pero porque!?-replicamos yo y Fey molestos.

-¡Separenlos!-dijeron nuestros padres al unisono,un par de guardias fornidos nos agarraron a ambos de los hombros y nos separaron

-¡Ahora te vamos a tener que dar una leccion por desobediente!-grito mi padre enfurecido

-¡¿Como se te ocurre!?-gritaba el padre de Fey

(Sui)

"Y a ambos sus respectivos padres les dieron una bofetada,de pregunto,con la actitus desafiante de ellos dos,cuantas mas de habrian llevado anterioirmente,Shindou y yo dejamos de bailar,intimidados¿Y si tambien la tomaban con nosotros? Nos miramos co tristeza"

-¡Papa!-grito Ada molesta-¡No hize nada malo!-replico

-¡Si que lo hiciste!-grito su padre-¡Como buena esposa tiene que entregarte a tu prometido! ¡Solo el! ¡Nadie mas!-

-¡Yo no lo elegi a el!-replico Ada enfadada-¡Fuisteis vosotros! ¡Ni el me eligio a mi! ¡Prefiero morir antes que casarme por vuestro capricho!-

-¡Silencio!-replico su madre-¡Eres muy desobediente! ¡Muchos querrian estar en tu lugar como futura reina!-

-...Yo no quiero ser reina-dijo Ada-¡Yo no quiero seguir vuestros pasos! ¡Si vosotros fuisteis obligados a esto,no entendeis lo que siento yo al pasar por lo mismo!..Mama-dijo mirandola con dureza-¿A caso tu amabas a papa? Papa ¿A caso tu sentias amor por mama? Amor de verdad...No politico-

-...-Sus padres se quedaron mirando a Ada con tristeza

-Aprendimos a amar-dijo su madre

-...Yo solo soy el resultado de un contraro...-dijo Ada-No voy a dejar...¡Que mis futuros hijos sufran lo mismo! ¡Pienso romper con esta estupida tradicion de una vez!-

-¡Ella tiene razon!-dijo Fey-¡Esque no nos teneis en cuenta!

-¡Shindou! ¡Controla a tu prometida!-gruño el padre del nombrado.

-Papa,ella es libre-dijo Shindou con seriedad-Y yo tambien-

-...-

-Nosotros estamos con Ada-dijo Monique poniendose detras de ella

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Fey ofreciendole la mano

-...Si,gracias-dijo Ada y Fey la ayudo a ponerse de nuevo de pie-¿Y tu?-le pregunto

-No es nada,no te preocupes,estoy acostumbrado-dijo Fey

-Oh...-

-Yo tambien-dijo Merry-NO quiero casarme-

-Ellos tienen razon-dije poniendome junto a Shindou-NO es justo-

-Debemos poder elegir nuestro futuro nosotros-dijo Fidio apoyando su mano en el hombro de Monique,que se ruborizo un poco

-¡¿Como osais revelaros!?-grito el padre de Ada

-Papa-dijo la chica-No me voy a rebajar antes ti-dijo con su mano en la mejilla,que aun le escocia un poco

-Ven,vamos a ponerte un poco de hielo,Fey tu tambien-dije llevandomelos a los dos.

-¡Cada uno a su reino!-grito mi madre-

-¡Al calabozo!-gritaron todos los padres

-¿¡Como!?-dijimos todos incredulos

-20 latigazos a cada uno...-dijo el general al frente del ejercito del pais-Por la osadia,y vosotros dos...-dijo mirando a Ada y a Fey-A vosotros el doble-

-¡¿Como!?-dijeron ambos asustados

-...No hay mas que hablar-mi madre me cogio del brazo con fuerza,y me arrastro hacia algun lugar.

-¡Au mama!-replique

-¡Sui!-dijo Shindou

-Tu tambien jovencito-dijo su padre

[Y asi termino una fiesta desastrosa...Ellos eran solo pequeños adolescentes...No podian haer nada,y ahora..Pagarian por su rebeldia]


	2. Capitulo 2

No me quiero casar 2:

[Esa tarde...En los calabozos de los distintos reinos..]

(Monique)

-..¡Pero papa!-dije asustada,viendo como el inquisidor preparaba mi tortura.

-Asi aprendereis a no desafiar a los mayores-dijo con frialdad metiendome de un empujon en el par de hombres con el rostro tapado me cogieron y me ataron en una especie de pedestal dejano mi espalda al descubierto.20 latigazos,su punta de acero marcaba en mi piel,y todo por...todo por querer ser yo misma.

-Arrepientete de tus actos-dijo mi padre

-...-

-¡Habla!-replico enfadado-¡Arrepientete!-grito,e hizo una seña para que el inquisidor me diera mas latigazos en la de tenerla llena de sangre.-¡Promete que solo te antregaras a tu marido! ¡A tu prometido!-

-..¡Papa! ¡ya basta!-dije con la voz entrecortada

-Prometelo-dijo escupiendo las palabras

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Me arrepiento!-dije rabiando de dolor.

"Ellos son mas fuertes que nosotros...no podemos hacer nada"

(Merry)

-¿Estas arrepentida?-me preguntaba el inquisidor.

-...-

"Estaba dolorida,fisicamente y psicologicamente.¿Como pudieron mis padres meterme aqui?"

-S...si,l...lo siento-

(Kokoro)

"Se veia horrible...la princesa estaba completamente ensangrentada por la espalda.Y eso que no llego a los 20 latigazos que ordenaron...Da un poco de miedo,no pense...Que los reyes pudiesen llegar a este extremo con sus hijos,solo por...Poder,como leccion por su osadia."

-Kokoro,¿Que haces aqui?-me pregunto Yuichi.

-..Ah..hola-le dije

-Vamos arriba,esto me da nauseas...-dije tomandome de la mano y subimos a la superficie

-¿Como esque estas aqui?-pregunte

-Bueno,la reina me llamo para que le informase-me respondio

-¿informar? ¿Sobre que?-pregunte

-bueno,ya sabes que no se llevan bien con el reino de la Perla,querian ver su situacion-dijo Yuichi

-vamos,que has hecho de espia-conclui

-Bueno,algo asi-respondio-Vamos,volvamos a casa-

-Me da pena de la princesa...-dije hechando un ultimo vistazo al castillo

-Vamos...Ellos se atrevieron a enfrentarse a sus padres,todos han recibido el mismo castigo...-dijo Yuichi ayudandome subir al carruaje

-Si,pero ellos deberian de ser libres-

-Si pero..Esto simepre ha sido asi,no van a cambiar una tradicion como la de los enlaces-

-...*suspiro* Tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa con esto...-

(Sui)

"Nunca antes habia sufrido un daño asi...Estoy toda dolorida,mi espalda esta marcada con sangre por mi desobediencia...No volvere a hacerlo,esto es demasiado para mi..."

-¿Estas arrepentida?-me pregunto mi padre a traves de las habian metido en un calabozo,oscuro,frio y deorimente.

-S...si-respondi con la voz entrecortada,mi padre sonrio.

-Me alegra oir eso-dijo-Vendre a por ti al amanecer-

-Genial...toda la noche en un calabozo...-

-Comprendes que esto es por tu bien,¿Verdad?-pregunto mi padre

-Si...padre-respondi.

(Ada)

-¡Arrepientete!-dijo el inquisidor

-¡Jamas!-dije con una mueca de dolor

-No aguantaras mucho mas...-dijo mi padre con algo de tristeza-Comprendelo,no puede hacer lo que te de la gana.-

-Si puedo...-dije con un hilito de voz-Pueso porque soy una persona libre...Dime-dije mirandole a los ojos-¿Que crees que diran tus subditos cuando vean estas marcas en mi espalda?-Mi padre hizo una mueca.

-Te las taparas-dijo seriamente

-Me las destapare-dije divertida

-¡Silencio!-dijo el inquisidor arreandome de nuevo con el latigo.

-Dante,100 latigazos mas-dijo mi padre serio-Y pasaras el dia entero en el calabozo,sin comer-

-...ya...haz lo que quieras...-Y todo se volvio de blanco,debi de haberme desmayado.

(Mitsuko)

-...¿Ha oido señorita?-dijo uno de mis sirvientes

-Si...al final han atizado a todos los principes del pais-dije con tristeza,con la vista perdida en el castillo de la princesa en la lejania.

-Se han pasado esta vez,¿No crees?-me pregunto Hikaru entrando

-Si...han ido demasiado lejos-respondi

-Pero..no podemos hacer nada-dijo Hikaru,poniendo su mano en mo hombro.

-Pero...esto va a desencadenar una guerra...Si los reinos no estan unidos...-dije preocupada-Al final los de la reconquista van a acabar con nosotros-

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora,Mitsuko-dijo Hikaru rodeandome con sus brazos-Solo esperemos que todos esten bien...-

-Si...-

(Ada)

"Cuando desperte,estaba en el suelo frio del dolia toda la espalda,no me podia apenas mantener en debia resistir,por la a que perdi kilos en sangre,perdi la cuenta de los latigazos que me dieron pero,aun asi..."

-Grrr-Mi barriga sono

-...Dios...que hambre-exclame desesperada,no habia tomado nada desde la mañana.

"Entonces recai en los barrotes,¿Podria separarlos o algo para salir de este lugar?"

-Vaya,vaya...Mira quien tenemos aqui-dio una voz ronca,desde algun di la vuelta,alarmada

-¿Quien es?-pregunte

-Pero si es la voz de la dulce princesa...¿Que hace usted aqui?-pregunto la voz,me acerque un poco,al otro lado del pasillo al que daba la puerta de mi prision,se veia una silueta enfrente.

-¿Quien es? Es la ultima vez que lo pregunto-respondi con autoridad.

-Solo soy un pobre plebeyo,encerrado por no pagar sus deudas señorita-respondio el hombre,era mayor,se notaba en la voz,y por su silueta desgastada,pense que cansado.

-...Me encerraron por desobdiente-dije sentandome cerca de las verjas,tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con aquel hombre.

-jeje-se escucho procedente de la celda una risa maliciosa-Escuche que diste muchos problemas,el rey entro contigo a rastras y te metio aqui-tomo aire-Aunque yo pense,a decir verdad que eres una pobre ladronzuela a la que habian pillado colandose en el castillo-

-No,o es asi-dije abrazandome a mi misma.-Ellos me encerraron porque no me quiero casar-

-¿Y ese es el motivo de todo?-pregunto el anciano-¿Esos gritos de antes eran tuyos pequeña?-

-...Si-respondi un poco avergonzada-El latigo es...-

-Horrible, lose hija-dijo el extraño sujeto-Existen muchos tipos de tortura para el hombre-

-Y..lo peor esque por mi culpa los demas principes pasaron lo mismo..-dije con tristeza,pensando en todos los chicos de ayer,en la fiesta.

-...-El hombre abrio los ojos como platos,y se acerco a su verja dejando su rincon de albino,bueno,canoso,con arrugas en todas partes de la cara y las manos esqueleticas,en ese momento me dio un poco de llegue a pensar que estaba enfrente de la muerte en persona,era lo mas desganado que habia visto en toda mi vida.

-Pequeña,¿A caso as desafiado a las casas gobernantes?-pregunto el hombre con tono de admiracion.

[N/:con las casa gobernantes de refiere a las 8 familias que gobiernan las distintas partes del reino]

-...Bueno,yo no lo llamaria desafiar...-respondi un poco intimidada.

-Dice la leyenda...-empezo el hombre-Que hace 1.000 años,un joven hombre se revelo ante el poder...-

-¿Que tiene eso que ver con...?-

-Dejame terminar...-dijo el anciano-Ese joven se alzo contra las clases gobernantes,arrastrando con el a muchos nobles y plebeyos a su favor...Por ese entonces,solo habia dos grandes familias-

-¿Dos familias?-pregunte-Yo escuche de eso en algun lado...Esas dos familias estaban siempre en guerra y...-

-Ese joven lider de la revelion,perdio a su familia en una de esas no tenia nada que perder,entonces decidio vengarse.-

-...-

-Continuo-dijo aclarandose la garganta-Al final de una guerra que dejo muertos por todo tristen,ese joven se convirtio en el rey supremo de la tierra...-termino el hombre

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?-pregunte curiosa.

-Ese joven chico,era plebeyo,y se enfrento al poder con todo lo que cicatrices por todo el cuerpo,incluso perdio un ojo en el intento de conseguir su libertad-dijo el anciano-Y..dicen que cada 1.000 años el alma de lucha de ese chico es reencarnado en un/a joven de la epoca-

-Estas diciendo...¿Que podria ser yo esa persona?-El anciano asintio

-Esa fuerza que tienes...has soportado 50 latigazos de una vez-dijo el hombre

-5...¡50!-dije sorprendida

-...Si-dijo el hombre-Los conte,no tenia nada mejor que hacer...-

-...Normal que me desmayara...Debi haber perdido mucha sangre..-dije empezando a marearme solo de pensar en todos esos latigazos.

(Fidio)

"20 latigazos y una noche en el calabozo..."

-Asi aprenderas-dijo mi padre encerrandome

"...No voy a poder ver a Monique mas...Pero no quiero aceptar mi matrimonio con Merry..."

[Pasaron las horas de castigo para los 8 jovenes]

(Sui)

-...¿Has recapacitado?-preguntaba mi madre

-...Si..-respondi con tristeza

-Vale,entones arreglate que ya sabes que hoy tines una cita con el principe-dijo mi padre seriamente

-..¿Cita?-pregunte confundida.

-Si,habra periodistas,asi que,intenta pareces feliz-dijo mi madre

-...-

(Fey)

"Despues de ese tortura...Ahora mis padres me organizan una cita"

-Hola-me dijo Sui bajando de su carruaje

-Hola-respondi yo,ambos nos miramos con tristeza,compadeciendonos el uno del otro.

-...Con lo bien que lo pase en ese baile...-comente

-...Si...a mi tambien me gusto-dijo Sui mirando al cielo,por un segundo mi mente imagino que era Ada la que estaba a mi lado. ¿Que...?

-...Sonrie-dijo Sui ntre dientes,habia como un millon de personas en la puerta del restaurante la que ibamos.

-...Jeje...^^;-sonrei forzosamente.

[En la calle]

(Ada)

"Me dajron salir,pero solo porque iba con "mi prometido" como una cita"

-¡Extra extra la princes de la Amatista se casa la semana que viene! ¡Extra extra!-

-...-

-Shindou...¿Estas bien?-le pregunte poniendo mi mano en su hombro y cogiendo un periodico-"Se ve a los futuros reyes paseando juntos..."-

-...No,no estoy bien-respondio Shindou mirando el periodico.

-...Ellos debieron dejarse por el castigo-susurre un poco decepcionada."Dos aliados menos..."

-...Pero mira-Shindou le dio la vuelta al periodico-...-Y miro hacia otro lado

-"El enlace de la princesa diamante y el principe Zafiro dara lugar a un nuevo reino padres de ambos anuncian los nombres de los futuros herederos"-

-Dios..-susurre-¿Como han podido decidir ya una cosa asi?-dije mirando a Shindou con dolor

-...Igual que todos...Nosotros 8...estamos destinados a esto...-dijo el chico miando al suelo rendido.

"No,no y yo no me quiero casar"


	3. Chapter 3

No me quiero casar:Capitulo 3

(Sui)

-¡Mira!-dijo Shinduo señalando a algun lugar en el centro del lago-¡Un beso robado!-dijo divertido,me voltee hacia el confundida

-Un q...?.-

(Shindou)

"La inocente *^*"

-...Aqui-dije cuando nos separamos.

-...-Me miro sonrojada,tomando grandes bocanadas de aire,se habia quedado sin oxigeno.

-Vamos,va a anochecer-dije levantandome y estirandome-Mañana sera un dia largo-

-...Si,claro-dijo Sui levantandose tambien.

(Sui)

"Eso si que...No me lo esperaba,la verdad...Pero fue...Fantastico"Shindou me tomo se la mano y ambos caminamos de vuelta.

(Fey)

-Oh...esta oscureciendo-dijo Ada con fastidio-...-

-Si-dije levantandome,y ayudandola a ella a levantarse-Deberiamos irnos si no queremos mas castigos-

-*suspiro* Tienes razon-respondio Ada-Ahora tendre que soportar los interrogatorio de mis padres,¿Donde estuviste? ¿Con quien?..*resoplo* Es exhasperante-

-Fue una casualidad encontrarnos aqui,de todas maneras-respondi encogiendome de hombros

-Uy,ahora que me acuerdo se suponia que yo staba con Shindou...-dijo Ada-¡Si el cochero llega y nome ve con el lo comunicara a mis padres y esta vez ma mataran!-dijo alarmada

-¡Dios yo debo estar con Sui!-exclame-¡Corre tenemos que llegar a tiempo!-

"Y asi ambos hechamos a correr con la esperanza de que nadie nos hubiera visto juntos"

[Pero eso no iba a ser asi...]

-Conque...la princesa diamante esta engañando a Shindou...-susurro Momoka,la noble dueña de la casa que habia cerca de aquel lugar tan tranquilo.

-...Bueno-dijo Tenma a su lado,que tambien estaba escondido-Creo que todos estan igual...-

-Si...No quiero casarme con el,Tenma-dijo Momoka con ojos tristones-Yo te quiero a ti...-

-Lo se,Momoka, lo se-dijo el chico abrazandola para consolarla

[Momoka,ella es condesa del reino de la una joven doncella con el mismo problema que nuestras princesas,debido a decisiones de su familia,obligada a casarse a edad prematura con alguien que apenas conoce del reino vecino]

-...Tal vez,ellos consigan acabar con esto-dijo Tenma observando como los chicos se alejaban-Apuesto a que tambien estan obligados como tu y yo...-

-Si...-respondio Momoka-Deberian iniciar una revelion...Yo los apoyaria-

-...Ojala-

(Mitsuko)

-Mitsuko-sama,aqui tiene una carta del reino vecino-dijo una de mis sirvientas ofreciendome una carta.

-...Vaya,no pense que de veras los reyes fueran a hacerlo-dije estudiando la carta con curiosidad

-¿Que es?-me preugnto Hikaru entrando

-Ah,mira,el rey Esmeralda nos invita a una fiesta de mascaras que habra en su castillo-dije enseñandole la carta

-¿a ver?-pregunto Hikaru cogiendose-¡Suena interesante! ¿Iremos?-

-¡Claro!-respondi-¡Sera divertido!^^-

[En el resto de los reinos de Tristen recibieron la misma y princesas acompañados de sus padres los reyes deberian asistir a la ...Tanto los reyes como las reinas de los diversos reinos solo podian pensar en una cosa."Sus hijos" Despues del escandolo de la celebracion de compromiso,¿Osarian hacer lo mismo de nuevo?]

(Sui)

-...¿Donde estaran esos dos?-pregunte

-Tenemos que encontrarlos...Como no lleve a Ada a casa a tiempo,me van a matar-dijo Shindou

-¡Shindou!¡Sui!-tanto Ada como Fey corrian hacia nosotros apurados.

-Uf...los encontramos-dijo Ada doblandose sobre si misma,exhausta.

-Menos mal,os hemos estado buscando-dijo Fey-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto dulcemente a Ada

-Claro-dijo la chica incorporandose-No estoy acostumbrada a correr tanto,es solo eso jaja-

-Que bien que os encontramos,ha sido una suerte de que esteis juntos aqui-dio Fey

-...-Tanto la princesa Diamante como el principe Esmeralda intercambiaron miradas confusas-¡¿Juntos!?-exclamaron sorpredidos.

-Vale vale,no teneis que armar jaleo...-dijo Shindou con timidez

-¡Genial!-dijeron ambos con dos grandes sonrisas.

-...Chicos que...?-pregunte,Ada me cogio de ambas manos y empezamos a dar vueltas

-¡Bien bien!-decia la chica-¡Si conseguimos hacer que los demas piensen lo mismo podemos darle la vuelta a esto!-

-¡¿Quereis formar una revolucion!?-dijimos Shindou y yo alarmados.

-¡Si!-respondieron ambos.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!-dijo Fey sacando algo de su bolsillo-Esto es para vosotros-dijo entregandonos a cada uno una carta-¿Vendras?-le pregunto a Ada antes de darla la carta.

-¿A ver? ¿Que es?-pregunto la princesa inocentemente

-Mis padres,organizan una fiesta este finde-dijo Fey,todos nos miramos-Protocolo,protocolo,protocolo-dijomos a la vez-Jajajaja-reimos.

-Chicos,espero que vengais,o sera demasiado aburrido-dijo Fey

-¡Claro!-dijo Ada encantada-¡Descuida que iremos!..Oh,pero aqui pone que hay que ir con pareja...-sonrio de manera malicosa,una loca idea de habia formado en su cabezita.

-Shindou,Sui,hagamos el cambiazo-dijo agarrando a Fey del brazo-¿Te parece?-le pregunto

-Claro,yo quiero ir contigo^^-dijo el chico

-MIra,¿Que tal si hacemos lo siguiente?-pregunto Shindou mientras los demas escuchabamos expectantes-Vayamos con nuestros respectivos matrimonios al principio,asi no levantamos sosprechas en nuestros padres,despues nos encontramos,y cambiamos parejas,¿Os parece?-

-Si-dijo Ada-Los reyes estaran demasiado ocupados como para hacernos caso,nos dejaran a lo nuestro-se encogio de hombros-Mi padre se anclara en la mesa de las bebidas,y no se movera,y mi madre...Bueno,ella le regañara y se ira con la madre se Shindou lo mas probable-

-Entonces,hagamos eso-dijo Fey-Sui,debemos irnos,el cochero nos debe estar esperando-

-Ah,si-respondi-Adios,Shindou...-dije timidamente-Nos vemos el finde semana^^-

-Claro^^-respondio el chico-Lo pasaremos incluso mejor que hoy,nos daremos un dia libre de estos dos locos-dijo mirando a Ada y a Fey divertido

-Jajaja-reimos todos.

-Adios,me tengo que ir-dijo Ada abrazando a Fey

"Ahora me entro la curiosidad,¿Que habia pasado entre ellos?"

-Nos vemos^^-dijo el chico

-¡Adios!-dijimos separandonos de los otros dos chicos que iban por el lado contrario.

-¿Y bien?-me pregunto Fey con una mirada picara-¿Como te fue en esa cita?-

-..¡No me preguntes eso!-replique sonrojada

-Me vas a tener que agradecer que te dejara sola-dijo Fey divertido-Vamos a conseguirlo,podremos ser felices todos-dijo mirando al cielo

-Si...eso espero-

[En el coche de Ada y Shindou]

-¡Espere!-dijo Ada,que se bajo a toda prisa,y le dio una serie de instrucciones al cochero,que Shindou no llego a escuchar.

-¿Que..?-pregunto el chico-Ada,este no es el camino a casa-

-Lo se-dijo Ada divertida-Vamos a visitar a...una amiga-

-...¿A quien?-pregunto Shindou,se llevo las manos a la cabeza-No me digas que vamos a empezar a recultar aliados...-

-Pues claro-dijo Ada segura-Esto ya es una declaracion de guerra,hable con Fey,el esta de acuerdo,lo estuvimos hablando todo^^me asegurare que todos los principes esten con nosotros-se cruzo de brazos hinchando los mofletes

-Ada,esto puede acabar mal...-replicaba su prometido

-¿Quieres a Sui no es cierto?-pregunto Ada sonriente-Yo no quiero casarme contigo,a ti te encantaria casarte con Sui en vez de tener que aguantarme como tu esposa durante toda tu vida-dijo divertida

-...-Shindou decidio dejar de hablar,en cierta parte tenia la hora de dejar de acatar ordenes y dejar a uno mismo decidir su destino.

[En el reino de la Pirita..Al rato]

-Señorita,la buscan-dijo un sirviente

-¿Quien es?-pregunto la princesa Monique

-Es la pareja de los reinos Zafiro y Diamante,señora-dijo el hombre

-DIle que pasen-dijo Monique encantada de recibirlos.

-¡Hola!-dijo Ada llegando sonriente,el sirviente la miro con cara rara-Monique,este es Shindou,mi...Bueno,ya sabes ^^;-dijo la chica

(Monique)

-Si,lose jaja-dije divertida-¿Que os trae por aqui?-pregunte,y los tres tomamos asiento.

-...-Ada se quedo mirando al sirviente-¿Podria ser en privado? Son...cosas de la boda,y no quiero que nadie sepa como va a ser mi vestido-dijo la chica sonriente

-Ah,claro señorita Diamante-dijo el sirviente dejandonos solos.

-¿No es por eso verdad?-pregunte curiosa-Disimulas muy bien jaja-

-lo se-dijo Ada orgullosa-LLevo mucho tiempo haciendolo^^-

-Bueno,sueltalo no nos dejaran hablar mucho tiempo-dije apurada

-Sere rapida,iniciare una guerra-dijo Ada,claramente intentando ser lo mas breve posible

-¿¡QUE!?-dije impresionada y asustada

-Bueno,no en realidad te vine a preguntar de que bando seras-dijo inocente-Si esto sigue asi,renegare de mis padres,me daran casa por no querer casarme...-miro a ,el esta con nosotros...Si mis padres no atienden a razones,estoy dispuesta a derrocarlos-dijo seria

-Ada...-susurre impresionada-Pero...¿Lo que tu quieres es..?-

-Me van a tener en cuenta-dijo levantandose con el rostro duro-Quieran,o no,por las buenas...O por las malas-

-...¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Shindou

-Estoy con vosotros-dije convencida,me levante y estreche la mano con Ada-Cuando llegue el momento,yo tambien luchare por mi propia libertad,,,Por nuestra libertad-dije mirandolos a ambos-Estoy segura que el principe Fidio tambien se nos une-

-..¿Fidio?-pregunto Ada confusa-¿Esque lo conoces?-pregunto sorprendida-Pero si el reino de el Cuarzo no deberia tener contacto con tu...-

-B...bueno-dije sonrojandome-Digamos que estamos escondidos de todo esto,estamos en la misma situacion que tu y el principe Esmeralda-a Ada le subio un ligero rubor por las mejillas.

-...Genial entonces-dijo con una linda sonrisa-Oye,¿Iras a la fiesta?-pregunto

-Si,claro que si^^-respondi-Estos sitios son la unica manera de que pueda verlo mas veces...-dije suspirando

-...Creo,que nos vamos a llevar bien,majestad^^-dijo Ada con una gran sonrisa

-Lo mismo siento yo,Ada^^-respondi

-Bueno,vinimos para eso,siento no poder quedarme mas pero tenemos que volver^^-dijo marchandose

-Adios,chicos,y nos vemos este finde^^-

-¡Adios!-se despidieron ambos.

(Kokoro)

-Bueno...Entonces,¿Es de mascaras?-pregunte

-Si,eso dice la carta-dijo Yuichi-¿Te apetece que vayamos?

-¡Claro!-respondi-Nos vendra bien a todos,asi nos olvidamos un poco del tema de las guerras con los altos mandos de la reconquista^^-

-Genial entonces,ponte guapa¿si?-me dijo el chico guiñandome el ojo divertido

-Claro^^-respondi.

(Bella)

-Vaya,mira tenemos una invitacion-dije cruzando el hall de mi mansion a las afueras del reino de la Perla.

-¿ah si?-pregunto Taiyo,y se acerco a mirar la extraña carta-Vaya,despues de todo lo que ha pasado,van a organizar una fiesta...-

-Si-dije feliz-¡Vayamos!^^Seguro que sera divertido^^-

-¡Si!-dijo Taiyo feliz

[Seria una fiesta a gran alta nobleza,en posicion de reyes y futuros herederos,hasta algun que otro burgues la alta y baja nobleza estaba alli...Nuestros protagonistas,tendran una buena opcion para demoestrar que ellos, si quieren,pueden]

[ Y una vez cada mil años...El alma guerrera del joven rey renacera en otro cuerpo que librara al pueblo de la tirania]

[El dia antes de la gran fiesta]

(Ada)

"Tok,tok" Era tarde,llamaba a la puerta de la habitacion de ,la familia de reyes de los Zafiro se habia quedado en nuestro castillo por un tiempo,lo bueno de estar comprometida con el,esque ahora podria hablar con el sobre la rebelion sin preocupacion de levantar sosprechas"

-...Ada,¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto el chico adormilado,era tarde.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?-respondi molesta,moviendo el pie nerviosamente

-Si,si vale..¿Pero que quieres?-me pregunto-¿y..que es eso?

(Shindou)

"Ada llevaba una bolsa colosal,¿Que habia ahi dentro?"

-¿Que color cres que le gustara al principe?-me pregunto rebuscando en su bolsa.

-...^^; ¿Para eso me quieres?-pregunte divertido

-Vamos,vamos,si quieres te aconsejare sobre que llevar para impresionar a Sui-dijo restandole importancia-Pero antes debo elegir un maldito vestido,me he recorrido todas las tiendas de ambos reinos,tanto el tuyo como el mio,y me gustaron muchos vestidos pero...-

-Vamos,que me quieres usar para poder causar una buena impresion en ese chico y ligartelo ¬.¬...-respondi burlon

-¡¿Que!?-Ada me miro sorprendida y sonrojada-¡Y..yo solo vine a pedirte consejo! /-

-O sea,¿Que te gusta ese chico?-dije divertido-Jajajaja,como Ryo se entere...Se va a llevar una decepcion XD-

-Si...no hablemos de el por favor..-dijo Ada llevandose las manos a la cabeza

-¿Que? ¿Sigue insistiendo?-pregunte curioso

-¿Tu que crees?-dijo Ada lanzandome un manojo de cartas.-De su puño y letras,no he visto algo mas cursi en mi vida-

-..Jajaja-empeze a darles un vistazo rapido a esas extrañas llevaba años intentando que Ada aceptara contraer matrimonio con el,pero claro,ella siempre respondia que era muy joven,deseaba viajar y conocer el mundo,y a mas personas,aunque el le cayese muy bien.

-La mayoria de edad aqui es a los 15-dije divertido

-Que listillo¬.¬-replico Ada molesta-Pero Ryo tiene la misma edad que yo,aun 14 entonces,agraciadamente si mis padres le hubieran dado mi mano...-

-Cosa que intento muchas veces..-añadi

-Si,pero tus padres se adelantaron XD-dijo Ada divertida,y se ruborizo-No me hubiera importado comprometerme con Fey...-Sacudio la cabeza en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho

-¡Qui..quiero decir! ¡Soy muy joven para casarme con nadie!-dijo nerviosa

-Vamos Ada-dije dievrtido-QUe a mi nome engañas-

-Cambiemos de tema,¿si?-dijo levantandose de manera energetica-Vi como mirabas a la princesa de la Amatista...Jaja,tenias cara de estupido^^-

- ¬/¬..Tu tambien tenias cara de estupida-dije molesto

-Yo soy estupida-dijo Ada riendo-Soy una rebelde,a mi nose me nota,sin embargo,a esa "buena influencia" segun mis padres,si se le nota la estupidez de estar enamorado..e.e-

-...No te vas a ir hasta que te lo confiese todo..¿Verdad?¬/¬-dije sonrojado

-Mira,jaja que bien me conoces^^-dijo sonriendo-Desembucha^^-

-Bu...bueno,tal vez si que nos unamos nosotros tambien a vuestra causa-Ada volvio a sonreir de oreja a oreja

-¡Si!-dijo feliz-Ahora-me tiro la bolsa encima,pesaba una tonelada¿Cuantos trajes debia haber ahi?-Dime que traje te gustaria que llevara-

-Pero si lo que tu quieres es impresionar a...-replique

-Lo se,el es todo lo contrario a ti,por lo tanto,el que note guste,ese me pondre^^-dijo divertida

-Vaya,gracias por tener mi opinion en cuenta ¬.¬-replique molesto

-Jajaja,es broma es broma,esque nose que ponerme enserio-dijo divertida

-Jajaja,vale,lo hare,pero tu debes ayudarme tambien con...-

-Vamos,la palabra magica^^-dijo divertida

-Por favor,me gustaria impresionar a cierta princesa...-dije con timidez

-Cof,cof-dijo Ada divertida-Sui,cof cof-

-Vale,vale,Te lo admito,ahora,corre mira pruebate este-dije cogiendo uno al azar

-¡Ok!-dijo la chica marchandose y metiendose en el cuarto de baño de mi me dice que no voy a dormir mucho esta noche,Ada podra pasarse horas para elegir un vestido.


End file.
